


A Celebration of the Uchiha Clan

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Moodboards, UchihaMonth2018, pairings are not explicit but I'll tag them as they come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: A collection of drabbles and images from Uchiha Month 2018





	1. Flames of the Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1, Day 1

It was once said that those of the Uchiha Clan do not feel emotions the same way others do. Seen as cold and hard, it is easy to mistake them for almost unemotional stones. However, much like the fire jutsu they are known for, their emotions burn hot. They feel everything so strongly that they have to put up stone walls around their exterior; simply to keep others from being burnt. Even their sharingan reflects this: being awakened from increased chakra flow (usually due to strong emotions). However, some Uchiha burn too brightly. This burning of emotions is exhausting. Constantly in love. Constantly in anger. These emotional flames are in no way a gift. They inspire hopelessness and misery. In the end, these flames will burn out; worn out by strain and stress. 


	2. Sharingan and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1, Day 2

All Uchiha who awaken their Sharingan usually experience deep trauma or emotional distress. However, Sarada Uchiha awakened hers in an unconventional way. She experienced a deep love and determination to meet her father. Even though she barely remembered him (and had only really heard stories and seen pictures), she knew how much her own mother (Sakura) loved him and knew that he was someone she could love and therefore loved him herself. When she broke off from Naruto and Cho-Cho to go see him by herself, that love mixed with the determination to see him and awoke the Sharingan!


	3. Love and Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1, Day 3

Sasuke Uchiha was not a talker. It had become a joke among Team 7 veterans as well as others in his Academy Graduate class that his characteristic “Hn.” was a code for many things. However, despite his seeming unemotional and cold front, his emotions were a deep and often turbulent well. Of course, that was made obvious when he defected from Konoha and became a rogue war criminal. His hatred and anger bubbled to the surface with a ferocity that was difficult for him to bear.

 

One emotion that did not bubble to the surface as much but was still  _ there _ , was Love. Back when Sasuke was still pursuing the path of hatred, Tobirama Senju had pointed out the apt declaration that while many assume that the Uchiha have no emotions, this idea is quite false. Sasuke was quite aware of this as he grew to love his family. While he didn’t often show it as openly as most people would, he did show it.

 

When Naruto pulled an all nighter (and if Sasuke was in the village at the time), Sasuke would be there with take-out ramen. If Naruto fell asleep over a mountain of paperwork, Sasuke would drape his cloak over him.

 

Sasuke would wake up early and prepare a bento for Sakura before she woke for the graveyard shift at the hospital. At night, he would massage her sore shoulders. When on missions, he sent more letters to her than reports to the Hokage.

 

He even loved Kakashi. He knew Kakashi felt responsible for the shattering of Team 7, so he made sure to show his gratitude. He would make sure Kakashi’s fridge was stocked with healthier foods (sometimes it vexed him how unhealthy the older man could be!). He also made sure that some of the Uchiha funds somehow crept into Kakashi’s bank account: Kakashi wouldn’t have to go on any more missions to survive.  


 

So when people said that Sasuke had no feelings to any of his team-mates, they would simply smile to themselves. They knew that no matter what, he would always be there in his quiet reserved way: loving deeply.


	4. Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1, Day 4

[Here](https://akatsuki-shinden-and-more.tumblr.com/post/178728545955/week-1-day-4-brotherhood-a-madara-and-izuna) is a link to a moodboard I created to celebrate Madara and Izuna as brothers. This is my first moodboard. 


	5. Itachi's Dreams

At night, when Itachi allowed himself to sleep deeply, he would dream. After the first few years, he started to consider it his punishment. After all, it was all his fault. His dreams were normally quite calm, but because he knew that they were so far away from reality, the became akin to nightmares.

 

They usually started benignly enough. Itachi would “wake up” in this dream world and start his day by getting dressed in casual clothing. Then he would go downstairs to the family kitchen ( _ there had been blood all over _ ) and sit down at the table ( _ broken and run through with kunai _ ). Sitting with him at the spotless breakfast table was his father and mother ( _ broken bodies, lifeless eyes _ ) and his younger brother ( _ tortured, traumatized _ ). His mother would pass him a bowl of fresh hot rice ( _ when had he had fresh hot rice that was not greasy and undercooked? _ ) and some fresh grilled fish ( _ he couldn’t eat meat anymore _ ).

 

Breakfast discussion consisted of Sasuke talking about his plans that day ( _ in Itachi’s dream he was still in the academy because that was how Itachi preferred to remember him _ ). He would always ( _ every dream _ ) smile up at Itachi and ask to train with him. His mother ( _ she was dead and she would never hug him again _ ) would smile at her husband and children and talk about her latest mission ( _ now that Sasuke was older, she was back in the field _ ). His father, always rough, would hum and talk about the latest clan drama ( _ In Itachi’s dreams, there had been no coup, only minor conflicts over land and marriage contracts _ ).

 

After breakfast, the family ( _ not anymore _ ) would part ways and Itachi would go to a training ground ( _ now his training consisted of spars with Kisame _ ) and meet up with a few ANBU friends ( _ oh, how he missed that banter _ ) and work through varying routines: sometimes sparring, sometimes kata, sometimes they would teach each other new jutsu. After the morning training sessions, Itachi would pick Sasuke up from the Academy and take him to lunch ( _ Sasuke liked cold ramen with tomatoes _ ) and then he and Sasuke would train ( _ Who was Sasuke training with now? _ ).

 

After that, dinner was often eaten with just his mother and Sasuke ( _ His father was often in clan meetings until late _ ). Itachi would read a book to Sasuke, go to his own room turn out the light…. And then wake up.


	6. Obito Uchiha and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week delay... I had some irl stuff going on so I ended up skipping a week!

Obito grew accustomed to pain. Being crushed by a boulder naturally causes pain. At first, he had complained constantly. 

 

At thirteen, it was only natural to be upset: this was not how his life was supposed to turn out. The husk of Madara Uchiha assured him that there would be no pain in a perfect world. 

 

At fourteen, Obitos physical pain was joined by the pain of seeing a former teammate killed. This pain blossomed into anger. Taking his last breath the husk of Madara Uchiha assured him that his teammate would be alive in a perfect world.

 

At fifteen, Obito was concentrating on orchestrating his plans to create the perfect world and his pain was only fuel for his motivations.

 

At sixteen, Obito Uchiha unleashed a revenge upon his former teacher: who had been unable to save his former teammate. Was the pain assuaged? 

 

Yes, Obito was constantly in pain. He used that pain to manipulate others. To wreak havoc and chaos on the ninja world. He no longer complained but instead nursed that pain into motivation.

 

At age twenty three, Obito Uchiha helped Itachi Uchiha slaughter the clan that had so scorned him. The pain was still there but revenge and the thrill of murder deafened it.

 

Obito Uchiha sought to defeat the pain of everyday life in dreams. He sought illusions and satisfaction in the death and suffering of others. While his pain was not a lie, his life became a lie. 

 

In the end, the pain was only cured through closure and the reunification of friends.


	7. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha's Inner Strength

Naruto Uzumaki was a believer. Sasuke Uchiha was an avenger. Sakura Haruno was a survivor. While Sakura never experienced an orphans life--she never had her family ripped from her. From her childhood, she had experienced bullying and small traumas. There was a conflict within her: to be cute and maintain the frailty of stereotypical femininity or to fuel the flame within her, to make a difference in the world. The ninja world asserted this conflict upon her and other kunoichi of her age. Kunoichi were generally considered weak and only fit for medical work or as accessories.

 

At first, Sakura was content to fulfill this role. After all, she was on the same team as the Academy Idol: Sasuke. It was only natural that she present a facade of helplessness and naivety (oh, Ino and the other girls would be so jealous!). As for Naruto, the Academy Clown, she had heard from her parents and others: “Don’t go near him. He will only mess you up. Bad luck follows him.”

 

However, deep down, Sakura was kind, brave, and strong. Her inner thoughts rebelled against her own weaknesses and when she had to choose between life or death in the middle of a deadly forest? She chose life. After that, she focused on earning the right to call herself Kunoichi. No longer would she depend on her teammates: after all they ended up leaving. She used her own strength and worked hard to surpass even the Hokage. 


End file.
